


Perfect Fit

by ronans



Series: tumblr elu prompts [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19493188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: Lucas is a mess of blue. It’s not sad to look at, though. Quite the opposite.Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."





	Perfect Fit

Eliott is painted in grey. In a world of colour, he doesn’t quite fit.

It doesn’t feel right to look so dull, considering the burst of colour he just _knows_ coats his insides. But he can’t question why he was made like this and tries not to let it get him down. However, whenever his insides start to match his outsides, it’s difficult not to let it consume him.

It’s been a mere six weeks since a certain colour became a lot more prominent in his life.

Lucas is a mess of blue. It’s not sad to look at, though. Quite the opposite. Eliott’s eyes drink in as much of it as they can whenever Lucas is close, and he feels whole again.

The first thing out of Lucas’ mouth had been: ‘So how are we doing this?’

It had been directed at the whole group as they’d stared down the catastrophe of a mural. Somehow Lucas and Eliott’s gazes had stayed locked.

From then on, Eliott had amended his known facts of life.

Idriss is maroon. Sofiane is lilac. Eliott is grey. And Lucas’ blue blocks out the sun.

Over the weeks set aside to decorate the common room, they’d talked, attempted to drench each other with paint and careful flirtations. The others had dropped off one by one- claiming exhaustion and boredom as their airtight excuses- until it was just Lucas and Eliott left to swelter in the summer heat that filtered through the windows and dried the paint as quickly as it was splattered.

Eliott knows something’s wrong when Lucas finally barrels into the room, late, the air around him quivering with nervous energy. It’s almost like he’s been physically pushed into the foyer. Where the space felt lonely just a few moments ago, it now feels saturated with life.

‘Eliott?’

‘Yeah?’

Lucas sucks in a breath and then the room stills. His eyes settle and he’s determined all of a sudden.

‘Can we go for a walk?’

Eliott nods and throws down his paintbrush. Little spatters of orange paint fly off the bristles and tint his trouser legs; it’s the most colourful he’s ever been. Lucas shoots him a private smile and then backs out of the room, waiting for him in the corridor.

Eliott takes a second to listen to his steady heartbeat and the gentle thump of summer rain against the window, to survey the joy of his and Lucas’ work in front of him and the misery of the grey that radiates off him and mingles with the air around him.

Lucas smiles again when he joins him, but it’s shaky and behind it there are words waiting to explode out of him. Eliott knows this, he just doesn’t know what they are.

They walk through the empty schoolyard in silence, blue and grey caressing each other’s space as they step in tandem. Eliott feels warm. Tiny droplets wet Lucas’ hair and make his eyes glitter when he stops. He’s trembling despite the heat.

‘I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.’

Blurted, shot out into the ether and the endless miles now between them.

The tarmac sizzles as the rain beats it with careful fists. The sky is strangely clear, though, and for the first time in what feels like his whole life, so is Eliott’s mind.

‘I love you.’ It doesn’t even seem like he’s saying it in his native language, the words sound like they were crafted just to be spoken to Lucas. ‘Ever since I met you, you’re the only thing that matters.’

Lucas lets out a small choked sound in response and Eliott can’t tell if it breaks his heart or mends it.

‘Why are you scared?’ Eliott whispers, pulling Lucas towards him with care. His head fits perfectly in the hollow of Eliott’s neck.

There’s a shuddered exhale and a flutter of eyelashes against skin before Lucas speaks. ‘So many reasons.’

Eliott cards his hands through Lucas’ hair, ever cautious. He can’t say it’ll be okay, because he doesn’t know. And he doesn’t have the first idea what’s running through Lucas’ head apart from the fact that _he loves him back_.

So Eliott sighs and chooses his words carefully, because they have all the time in the world to work backwards and stumble forwards.

‘I think blue and grey look perfect together.’

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what world building is and at this point i'm too afraid to ask  
> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
